Taste
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Kuramochi penasaran, bagaimana rasa bibir Ryousuke. Benarkah terasa pahit dan keras seperti rasa rokok Hope yang selalu diisapnya?/ Happy Fujoshi Independence Day


Kuramochi Youichi pertama kali bertemu dengan Kominato Ryousuke saat dirinya masih menjadi pegawai baru di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Ryousuke menjadi pembimbing bagi pegawai baru untuknya. Ia ingat sekali kalimat pertama pria berambut jambu itu saat Kuramochi baru saja bertemu mata dengannya.

"Kau tolol."

Tahu, tidak. Orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu orang lain, tidak tahu apa-apa dan membutuhkan bimbingan dari orang lain tersebut tapi langsung dikatai tolol secara tiba-tiba. Siapa yang tidak sabar menurutmu?

Jawabannya, tidak ada.

Baiklah, koreksi. Kuramochi bukanlah orang yang sabar. Dia hanya punya kecepatan mengetik yang luar biasa dan menurut Ryousuke, itu tidak cukup.

Tidak hanya itu saja, Ryousuke selalu mem- _bully_ Kuramochi di mana pun, kapan pun dan bersama siapa pun mereka berada. Mulai dari memarahi pekerjaannya yang berantakan sampai mengatainya banci karena rokok merk Echo yang diisapnya.

Echo adalah rokok merk murah yang dijual di minimarket Blok 4. Tidak dijual di minimarket dekat kantor, menyebabkan Kuramochi harus putar sejauh enam blok kalau rokoknya habis. Setelah itu ia juga mesti dan wajib hukumnya beli satu dus ukuran kecil isi enam belas kotak sekaligus, biar tidak bolak-balik.

"Kenapa kau tidak isap Highlight? Harganya tak beda jauh dengan Echo, tapi lebih enak," komentar yang lebih tua ketika mereka sedang berdua saja di ruang khusus merokok. Tak seperti Echo, Highlight mudah ditemui di minimarket mana pun, disukai banyak orang karena rasanya yang memang lebih enak dari Echo meski lebih mahal.

Mata Kuramochi melirik Ryousuke yang mengembuskan rokok Hope. "Dulu aku pengangguran, hanya Echo yang bisa kubeli dengan uang kerja sambilan. Sekarang sudah terbiasa rasanya di lidahku, tak ada penggantinya."

Ryousuke menggumamkan 'hm' rendah. Wajahnya yang selalu tercetak senyum begitu kontras dengan kalimat pedas yang sering keluar dari mulut tersebut. Apa itu disebabkan karena rokok Hope yang diisapnya? Mungkin.

Kuramochi tahu sekali rokok Hope, sebab ayahnya juga mengisapnya. Waktu SMA ia pernah mencoba-coba mengisap rokok dengan aroma manis itu. Ternyata hanya wangi asapnya saja yang manis, rasanya sendiri pahit dan keras. Ia sampai heran sendiri, bagaimana Ryousuke dapat mengisapnya dengan tampang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Taste**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Daiya no A (C) Terajima Yuji**_

 _ **Smokers (C) Inoue Satou**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **BL, OOC, awas typo, inspirated from Smokers manga by Inoue Satou**_

 _ **Dibuat untuk merayakan Fujodanshi Independence Day**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Aku selesai. Kau juga cepatlah kembali, nanti terlambat," kata Ryousuke sembari memadamkan api di rokoknya. Kuramochi mengangguk tanpa menoleh, melambaikan tangan tanpa melirik. Ia mengembuskan asap rokok dengan malas seiring berlalunya Ryosuke.

Ah, dengan tangannya yang cepat luar biasa itu Kuramochi dapat menyelesaikan segala proposal dan bahan ketikan lainnya tanpa masalah. Kemampuannya itu bahkan membuat Yuuki Tetsuya, CEO Perusahaan Seidou, cukup menyukainya.

Ia memadamkan api di rokoknya, membuang puntung rokok ke tempat sampah tepat di sebelahnya. Merogoh kantong, Kuramochi meraih sebuah bungkus permen _mint_. Rokok memang enak di lidahnya, namun begitu terlepas dari mulut rasanya begitu asam. Butuh sesuatu yang menyegarkan dan tahan lama serta tidak mengganggu dengan asap untuk membuang rasa asam itu

Kakinya berjalan menuju meja kerja kembali, pekerjaan menumpuk dan meminta untuk diselesaikan. Ryousuke duduk di sebelahnya, mengetik proposal dengan santai. Kuramochi meliriknya dengan ekor mata, entah bagaimana cara pria yang menjadi seniornya itu melihat sedangkan matanya selalu tampak tertutup.

"Berhenti melihatku terus atau kucolok matamu!" Sengit pria _pink_ itu. Auranya menyeramkan, tapi senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajah sedekat mungkin kepada Kuramochi yang masih bengong karena terpana.

Sontak yang lebih muda memundurkan kepalanya. Tertawa canggung, ia kembali pada posisi duduknya semula. "Yah... Eng... Hanya ingin tahu, kenapa Ryou-san merokok Hope? Sudah tahu kalau Hope itu rasanya pahit dan keras?"

Ryousuke mengernyit karena dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Ryou-san' oleh makhluk yang baru berapa minggu bertemu dengannya ini. Ia memasang tampang tak berarti, namun akhirnya menghela napas. "Aku punya adik, laki-laki."

Kuramochi pasang telinga untuk mendengarkan, meski tidak begitu tertarik dengan masa lalu seniornya itu. Ryousuke tidak peduli dan melanjutkan cerita.

"Dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain membaca dan baseball. Benar-benar payah, seumur hidup bergantung padaku padahal jarak kami hanya lima tahun."

'Hee, adiknya setahun di bawahku rupanya,' Kuramochi menggumam tanpa suara.

Ryousuke membalikkan badan, kembali menghadap komputer yang sekian menit terbengkalai. Mulutnya tetap bersuara sekalipun tangannya balik bekerja. "Selalu ter-bully, sangat lemah, penampilannya seperti anak perempuan."

Kuramochi baru saja akan membuka bungkus permennya yang ke dua, ketika tangan senior di sebelahnya terancung bersama sebuah pena. "Menurutmu, apa yang harus dilakukan seorang kakak jika keadaan adiknya seperti itu?"

Hampir, hampir saja pria pertengahan dua puluhan itu tersedak permen.

"Err... Berusaha untuk melindungi?" Ia menjawab canggung. Ryousuke menarik tangan berpenanya.

"Kurang tepat, tapi intinya sama. Yang jelas, aku harus terlihat kuat di hadapannya. Bisa melindungi, terlihat sempurna, menjadi dinding yang harus ia lompati tanpa harus berada di depannya langsung. Peran seperti itulah yang harus aku lakukan."

Otak lemot Kuramochi mencoba menangkap maksud dari cerita sang senior. "Terus, hubungannya sama rokok Hope?" Sayangnya, ia dihadiahi jitakan rasa sayang senior dari Ryousuke, masih dengan wajah tanpa mata yang senantiasa umbar senyum ke mana-mana.

Kuramochi mengaduh pelan, takut didengar tetangga kalau mereka tidak sedang bekerja. Pria berambut kehijauan itu mengusap-usap kepala, walaupun hanya jitakan, tapi ini sudah kekerasan. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah bisa mengajukan surat terpidana kekerasan minimal pada Tetsu.

"Ternyata bukan hanya kepalamu saja yang hijau, otakmu pun sama hijaunya. Dasar amatir," kata si Senior pedas, ia mengambil bungkus rokoknya, lalu mengacungkannya pada Kuramochi. "Kau sudah merasakan rokok Hope di mulutmu? Pahit dan keras katamu tadi, kan? Paradigma masyarakat, rokok yang pahit dan keras menandakan pengisapnya lebih dewasa, serius dan kuat. Aku hanya ingin terlihat seperti itu di hadapan adikku."

Junior yang selalu ter- _bully_ itu garuk-garuk kepala. "Kalau begitu, kenapa harus merokok Hope bahkan saat di tempat kerja? Kan adikmu tidak melihat," komentarnya. Kalau memang hanya untuk seorang adik, buat apa sampai berkorban bahkan saat tidak dilihat olehnya?

Ryousuke berjengit sedikit, kalau saja matanya yang selalu tertutup itu membuka, mungkin ia akan menyipitkannya. "Itu artinya aku mengkhianati kepercayaan yang telah diberikan adikku kepadaku. Selain itu, aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan rasa Hope. Sama sepertimu, tak ada penggantinya."

Hee, Kuramochi jadi ingin tahu seperti apa adik Ryousuke. Makhluk seperti apa yang bisa membuat Ryousuke yang bermulut kasar dan tidak pedulian jadi begitu berdedikasi dan mau-maunya berkorban?

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya," Kuramochi bergumam tanpa sadar. Ia menyenderkan punggung ke senderan kursi, tidak berniat menyentuh komputer yang telah menghitamkan layar sejak tadi.

"Berani kau macam-macam dengan adikku, kupastikan tak ada yang tersisa dari tubuhmu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Rokok Hope pahit dan keras, memang. Sepahit dan sekeras mulut Ryousuke saat mengomentari apa pun yang digunakan, dimiliki, dikerjakan dan dibicarakan oleh Kuramochi. Ia tak segan melakukannya di depan orang banyak, teman sekantor, fasilitas umum, bahkan di depan Tetsu. Semua yang dilakukan Kuramochi terlihat salah di matanya.

Sang Junior bukannya tidak sebal. Sebal sekali malah. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan hati kalau teman sekantor, pembimbing, rekan sebelah meja, sekaligus orang yang ia hormati mempermalukannya di hadapan orang lain. Uh, sakitnya tuh di sini.

Kadang Kuramochi diam saja, tapi tak jarang juga ia protes. Meskipun sebenarnya ia lebih banyak menerimanya daripada protes, soalnya kalau Ryousuke diprotes, balasan dari protesannya lebih kasar, lebih tajam, dan lebih _nyelekit_ lagi.

"Kau mau ikut ke rumah? Akan kukenalkan dengan adikku," ajak Ryousuke hari itu, saat juniornya hampir selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan akan segera beranjak pulang. Kuramochi tersentak, ' _kenapa Ryou-san tiba-tiba jadi baik begini?'_ Kernyitnya _._

Senior bertubuh mungil itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Mengerti saja dengan maksud kernyitan dahi Kuramochi. "Waktu itu kaubilang mau bertemu dengannya, kan? Adikku itu," katanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Kuramochi tanpa aba-aba, mengeluarkannya dari meja kantor kemudian pergi dari sana.

Kuramochi memang selalu penasaran, bagaimana Ryousuke pulang. Dengan apa, bersama siapa, seberapa jauh rumahnya, seperti apa rumahnya, siapa yang akan menyambutnya pulang dan sebagainya. Selama ini ia hanya tahu kalau Ryousuke baru akan pulang setelah Tetsu dan Fujiwara Takako, sekretaris pribadi Tetsu, juga pulang.

Banyak yang mengatakan kalau Tetsu dan Fujiwara itu suami istri, tapi tak ada yang mengetahui lebih lanjut karena tak ada yang berani mengungkitnya. Namun sejauh yang Kuramochi tahu melalui mulut Ryousuke, Tetsu tidak menikah dengan Fujiwara. Pemimpin perusahaan mereka itu sudah punya pacar, wakil CEO mereka yang amat temperamental, Isashiki Jun.

Sayangnya, sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan hal itu karena mereka sudah sampai di rumah Ryousuke. Kuramochi menyadarinya saat seniornya tersebut berseru pelan di depan sebuah pintu apartemen. "Aku pulang, Haruichi!"

Suara langkah terdengar dari balik pintu, itu pasti adiknya. Sesosok mungil dengan rambut sama warna dengan Ryousuke berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka dengan tergesa-gesa seakan habis berlari. Poni rambutnya menutupi kedua mata, menambah kesan seperti anak perempuan dalam dirinya.

"Selamat datang, Aniki. Ah, bawa teman rupanya. Salam kenal, aku Kominato Haruichi, terima kasih telah menjaga kakakku selama ini," sapa si Adik, Haruichi. Dia sangat sopan dan pemalu, terlihat dari rona kemerahan di pipi putihnya. Meski demikian Kuramochi tak menangkap kesan ceroboh atau lemah seperti yang diceritakan Ryousuke padanya.

Saking terkejutnya, Kuramochi terdiam sejenak, belum dapat bayangan akan membalas seperti apa. "Salam kenal, aku juniornya di kantor, Kuramochi Youichi. Sama-sama, cukup merepotkan untuk menghadapi kakakmu yang terlalu blak-blakan dan hobi komentar. Huh, padahal tubuhnya mungil dan terlihat man—"

Jduk

Kalimat Kuramochi terhenti karena jitakan rasa sayang senior spesial dari Ryousuke. "Jangan menyebarkan fitnah," ucap si Pelaku sambil senyum-senyum sadis, ia berlalu tanpa memedulikan Haruichi yang tertawa kecil atau Kuramochi yang meringis kesakitan.

Senyum Haruichi bahkan terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Rambutnya yang bermodel bob miring ke samping seiring dengan telengan kepalanya. "Aniki jarang membawa teman ke rumah, yang pernah main ke sini barangkali hanya Tetsu-san, Jun-san, Chris-san, atau Kou-san."

Kuramochi menoleh kepada si Adik seketika. "Kou-san?" Tanyanya dengan muka horor seakan ituadalah hal paling menakutkan di dunia.

Haruichi mengangguk, rambut _pink_ lembutnya ikut melambai-lambai. "Tanba Kouichirou-san, teman seangkatan Aniki waktu kuliah. Orangnya menakutkan tapi sebenarnya baik, dia tidak punya rambut," jelasnya.

Sekali lagi otak lemot Kuramochi dipaksa berpikir. Tanba Kouichirou-san... Jangan-jangan... Tanba yang wajahnya selalu serius tapi kepalanya selalu dielus itu? Yang tinggi menyeramkan itu? Yang suka menggeram rendah kalau sedang bekerja itu?

Kuramochi tahu sih, kalau Tanba dan Ryousuke lumayan dekat. Buktinya Ryousuke adalah orang yang paling hobi mengelus kepala botaknya kalau sedang senggang. Meski Tanba sendiri lebih dekat dengan Chris, blasteran pendiam yang pernah cuti setahun karena kecelakaan.

Ia hanya tidak menyangka, Tanba yang selalu beraut serius itu dekat dengan si Pemalu Haruichi.

"Silakan masuk, Kuramochi-san. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," Haruichi memunggungi Kuramochi dengan masuk ke dalam lebih dulu. Sambil berjalan, Kuramochi melihat-lihat. Apartemen kecil yang kedua saudara itu tempati terlihat sangat nyaman.

Ruangan pertama adalah ruang tamu sekaligus ruang tengah, ada televisi dan sofa yang empuk di sana. Ryousuke terlihat sudah terlelap begitu saja di salah satu sofa yang panjang. "Maaf, Aniki memang selalu langsung tidur begitu pulang kerja. Kuramochi-san ingin minum sesuatu? Akan kubuatkan teh atau kopi jika mau," tawar adik seniornya itu sembari menenteng selimut yang diambilnya dari kamar.

Dengan sigap Haruichi menyelimuti kakaknya, Kuramochi hanya memerhatikan sambil ternganga. 'Ini adik apa istri?' Gumamnya tanpa suara. "Kopi saja," balasnya kemudian. Haruichi mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

Selagi Haruichi membuatkannya kopi, Kuramochi menyadari hanya ia dan Ryousuke saja yang ada di ruangan ini. Matanya menyempitkan pandangan pada seniornya. Tak tampak begitu berbeda karena baik tidur maupun tidak matanya memang selalu terlihat tertutup. Hanya saja senyuman yang selalu ada kali ini tidak begitu ditampilkan, meski raut mukanya kali ini jauh lebih santai.

Jujur saja, Kuramochi lebih suka wajah tidur Ryousuke yang seperti ini. Biasanya, meskipun hampir tiap siang ia melihat Ryousuke tidur (karena Tetsu mewajibkan semua karyawannya untuk tidur siang selama tiga puluh menit sampai satu jam setiap hari di kantor), tak pernah sekalipun air mukanya jadi setenang ini.

Oh, bahkan Kuramochi baru sadar kalau kepala Ryousuke begitu dekat dengannya sekarang. Rambut _pink_ itu terlihat lepek karena keringat. Maklum saja, tadi malam mereka lembur sampai jam sebelas. Sudah lewat jam mematikan lampu di kantor.

Selintas pikirannya untuk menyentuh bagaimana tekstur rambut _pink_ lembut itu. Setiap hari, meskipun tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari sang Senior, entah kenapa dirinyalah yang selalu dijitak, dijambak atau disentil di kepala. Hanya Ryousuke yang menyentuh rambutnya, tak pernah sekali pun ia yang balik menyentuh Ryousuke.

Benar juga, selama ini mereka hanya melakukan interaksi sepihak. Meskipun itu asrtinya interaksi negatif yang membuatnya tak berkutik karena ia junior, tapi tetap saja. Keakraban itu hanya sepihak.

Kalau boleh jujur sekarang, Kuramochi cukup menyesalinya.

Tangan kanannya terulur, mengarah kepada rambut permen karet anak sulung Kominato. Gerakannya sangat pelan sampai ia sendiri ragu akan melanjutkan atau tidak. Tak ayal, rasa penasaran membuat Kuramochi nekad saja melanjutkan.

Kelima jemarinya sukses menyentuh kulit kepala Ryousuke. Helai sewarna sakura itu terasa agak lembab, namun tetap memiliki kesan lembut darinya. Selama sepuluh detik pertama, junior yang selalu dikomentari itu sedikit takut kalau-kalau Ryousuke terbangun dan ia akan (kembali) diisengi.

Hampir satu menit, tak ada pergerakan berarti. Bahkan Kuramochi tak berniat melepaskan tangannya dari kepala seniornya. Entah kenapa tak ada perasaan bosan atau tidak tertarik padahal ia hanya mengelus kepala Ryousuke. Malah, semakin lama, Kuramochi merasa semakin senang menyentuhnya.

Sang Senior juga tidak terbangun, justru terlihat menyamankan diri dengan sentuhan tangan kasar Kuramochi. Terlalu lelah mungkin membuatnya terlena dengan sentuhan yang lama.

Mulut Ryousuke yang biasanya pedas mendadak mengeluarkan erangan kecil. Seketika pandangan juniornya mengarah kepada bibir itu. Tidak terlihat begitu menghitam seperti perokok lain. Kuramochi terpaksa menelan ludah, tak mengerti akan tatapan matanya sendiri. Ia penasaran, sungguh penasaran.

Penasaran bagaimana rasa bibir itu. Bibir yang selalu mengomentari dengan pedas semua yang ia lakukan. Bibir yang selalu tersenyum meski sedang dalam keadaan dikejar tenggat waktu. Bibir yang selalu mengisap rokok Hope yang pahit dan keras.

Kuramochi memutuskan untuk menciumnya. Sekadar membuktikan kalau bibir pedas Kominato Ryousuke tak seperti bayangannya, memiliki rasa Hope.

Lama. Rasanya begitu lama. Pria berambut hijau itu baru melepaskan kecupan ringannya setelah dengan terkejut mendengar suara keras dari atas meja. Haruichi sudah kembali membawa nampan berisi teko, dua pasang cangkir yang masih kosong dan sestoples kecil blok gula.

Kuramochi tak tahu semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Ia pasti akan dimarahi bahkan dimusuhi oleh adik seniornya itu. Ia melemparkan pandangan ke samping, tak berani memandang Haruichi yang justru tersenyum entah kenapa. "Maaf, aku—"

"Tak masalah," potong Haruichi cepat. Tangannya yang kecil menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir dan memberikan satu kepada Kuramochi. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Aniki jarang membawa teman ke sini. Selain itu, di antara yang pernah berkunjung, Aniki hanya menceritakan tentangmu. Jangan khawatir, aku juga sama denganmu."

Sudut bibir Kuramochi terangkat sebelah. Perasaannya saja atau keluarga Kominato memang hobi memotong pembicaraan seseorang? Lagipula, apanya yang sama di antara ia dan adik seniornya ini?

Mengerti dengan raut bingung Kuramochi, pemuda manis itu menjawab lembut. "Aku juga punya pacar, laki-laki. Teman kuliahku."

Beberapa detik, Kuramochi dipaksa mencerna.

"HEEEHHH?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kusarankan kau menginap saja. Tidak ada kereta atau bus yang lewat tengah malam begini," tawar Ryousuke ketika Kuramochi memasang sepatunya di _genkan_ , bersiap untuk pulang meski sekarang sudah hampir dini hari.

Haruichi sudah tidur dari tadi, setelah Ryousuke terbangun dan menjitak kepala Kuramochi keras-keras karena suara pekikannya yang berada tepat di samping telinga Kominato kakak. Setelah kejadian itu, Ryousuke tak bisa tertidur lagi dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

Kuramochi tidak menjawab, ia hanya membuka pintu membiarkan Ryousuke mengikutinya. Semua penghuni apartemen lain sepertinya sudah tertidur, karena hanya ada mereka di lorong itu. "Ryou-san!" Panggil Kuramochi sembari membalikkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba.

Ryousuke tersentak, namun tak mengubah ekspresi di wajahnya sama sekali. Masih terlihat seperti biasa, mata yang tak terlihat dan senyum yang tak pernah lepas. "Apa?" Sahutnya singkat.

Entah Kuramochi yang sedang kalap, atau Ryousuke yang tak sigap menghindar. Tak disadari oleh Kominato sulung kalau sahutannya tak menemukan jawab. Digantikan dengan sambaran belah lembut di bibirnya.

Kuramochi tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya kecuali bersama Ryousuke tadi, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengisap bibir milik seniornya itu. Tak ada perlawanan, semua bagaikan hal normal yang harus dilakukan. Saat tangan Ryousuke baru saja ingin mendorong tubuh Kuramochi yang lebih tinggi, kedua tangan itu dipaksa mundur setelah digenggam erat oleh juniornya.

Habis, Kuramochi mengisapnya hingga puas. Namun ia merasa belum cukup, ia ingin merasakan yang lebih. Bibir Ryousuke memang tak memiliki rasa, dan itu bukanlah yang ia cari. Jika memang inilah rasa bibir pengisap Hope yang sesungguhnya, tak mungkin Kuramochi merasa seadiktif ini karena ia pun pernah mengisap Hope.

Maka bukan salahnya jika ingin mengetahui rasa bibir Ryousuke. Tak hanya bibir, tapi juga mulutnya, seluruh isinya. Ah, bahkan sekarang ia tak lagi ingin tahu rasa mulut Ryousuke. Ia ingin Ryousuke. Seluruh dirinya. Segala tentangnya. Semuanya.

Asam. Rasanya asam. Tidak pahit juga keras. Kuramochi yang juga selalu dipaksa membaca _shoujo manga_ bawaan Isashiki si Wakil CEO juga tak menemukan adanya rasa manis seperti yang dijabarkan dalam _shoujo manga_ itu.

Yang ia tahu, bibir Ryousuke adalah bibir pertama dan terakhir yang dirasakannya.

Setiap detik dan decakan, setiap waktu dan rasa, setiap saat dan kuluman. Semuanya bagai melebur menjadi satu. Kuramochi tak mengerti mengapa debaran jantungnya yang cepat menjadi dapat terdengar di saat seperti ini. Ryousuke pun demikian, tak paham sama sekali mengapa wajahnya jadi terasa begitu panas.

Hanya saja, baik Ryousuke maupun Kuramochi sama-sama tak menginginkan ini cepat berakhir.

Tangan mereka bertaut sebelah, sedangkan tangan Kuramochi yang lain memeluk pinggang mungil seniornya, Ryousuke sendiri melingkarkan tangan lainnya ke tengkuk Kuramochi. Setiap detik terasa begitu lama dan mereka bertahan pada posisi semula beberapa saat.

Bunyi decakan dan invasi menghiasi. Ryousuke tahu rokok Echo yang diisap Kuramochi memiliki rasa dan bau asap yang kurang enak di lidahnya. Namun demikian, ia merasa lidah Kuramochi memiliki rasa yang cukup menyenangkan. Ia bahkan tak segan mengikuti ritme Kuramochi walau agak kesulitan karena perbedaan tinggi badan.

Jika saja oksigen tak pernah diciptakan, mungkin keduanya akan berada dalam kegiatan yang sama selamanya. Segaris tanda penyatuan mereka tercetak jelas di bibir masing-masing. Mereka terengah bersama, mengambil napas bersama, mendekatkan diri bersama.

Dahi Kuramochi menempel di dahi berponi Ryousuke yang berbau sampo aroma sakura. "Aku akan menginap," katanya, mengecup sekilas bibir tak berasa namun ternyata sangat lembut itu. Bibir yang selalu berkata pedas tapi di dalamnya tak seperti perkiraan.

Ryousuke membalasnya dengan rangkulan di leher menggunakan kedua tangan. Kecupan-kecupan singkat dilayangkannya kepada junior yang selalu dimarahinya tersebut. "Tak masalah. Tidurlah di kamarku malam ini."

* * *

END.

* * *

A/N:

Happy Fujodanshi Independence Day, walau telat #heh

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga Smokers karya Inoue Satou, tapi yang saya ambil di sini hanya nama rokok dan deskripsi rokoknya saja.

Hayo, siapa yg bisa nebak pacarnya Harucchi? Yg pertama menjawab benar saya kasih hadiah request fic #ketjup /jijiq


End file.
